Oh, the Places We'll Go!
by ILoveTheRobins
Summary: Sucky summary. Join the Team as they go to Wal-Mart, the zoo, the arcade, etc. You can also request what you want the next chapter to be! First up; Wal-Mart! R&R. Rated out of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! And happy late Canada day! Yes, apparently there is one of those.**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me happy and more motivated.**

**This was suggested to me by the three yj geekz**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Dick, Roy, and Wally walked into the Wal-Mart, which happened to be a few blocks away from Wally's house. Of course he complained the whole time about them walking too slow. Which wasn't a surprise.

They had come to this very place to get the necessary items for their sleepover, like candy, chips, horror movies, and pizza. They would get a lot of each because there was a speedster in their presence.

"I'm hungry!" Wally complained as they walked through the automatic doors. "I need to eat _something_! Like, now dude."

Roy groaned, as he often did whenever he was around Dick and Wally. "You ate fifteen minutes ago. Stop whining."

Dick had stayed silent while this was playing out. He was observing the area, taking in the cheerful staff and customers. It was too peaceful. He smirked. What this store needed was some havoc.

The speedster and archer looked in his direction and gave each other uneasy looks when they saw his face.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He poked the bird's face. Repeatedly.

"Wally, do you remember that time when we were eleven and thirteen?"

"Yeees?"

"And we wished that Roy-Boy had come along with us?"

"You mean that one time in Wal-Mart?!"

"I do. A Wal-Mart very much like this one. The same one, actually."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yes. Let's get kicked out of Wal-Mart."

Roy stared. "What." He said with a shocked look on his face.

**1.**

"Okay Roy, we'll do the first two to see how it's done. Here's a list." Roy took the list from Dick's hand.

'_21 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart?'_

"Dick, I don't think that this is a very good-" He discovered that the thirteen year old was nowhere in sight. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Idea."

Wally snickered. "Roy, look!"

A customer was choosing between two brands of cereal with her back turned. While she was deciding between Lucky Charms and Mini Wheats, Dick had been waiting.

When she finally came to the conclusion that she would get both and threw her things in the cart, Dick jumped in, earning a yell of surprise. The woman backed away.

"Push me, push me!" Dick cheered. The victim of the ambush actually did push the basket. Away from herself and into the stack of soup cans, effectively knocking them over.

"Wow. Cliche much?" Roy said from his spot in the produce section.

An employee came rushing to the scene, his mouth agape in horror. They had finished putting up the soup display today! Today! "NOOOOO! WHO DID THIS?!" He screamed.

But Dick was already gone.

**2.**

"Congrats, dude!" Wally said, fist bumping his best friend, who smirked. "That was a lot better than I expected! But let's see if you can beat the Wall-Man!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Well, you got an interesting one, but I doubt you'll win."

Wally childishly stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course I'll win! You just watch me!"

Roy just watched them, deciding that he better not say anything.

He started to walk casually in the pasta aisle, whistling.

_'Wow, Wally. Not suspicious at all.'_ Dick thought.

As an innocent customer walked into the aisle and past the redheaded teen. Just as he was about to pick up some linguine for his dinner that night, Wally pounced.

The man bent forward as he felt the additional weight on his back, having trouble breathing.

"Giddy up, horsie!" Wally whooped, swinging an imaginary lasso.

"Get off of me!" The man yelled. He walked unsteadily, bumping into boxes of pasta, spilling them on the floor.

Hearing another commotion in the store, the employee from earlier ran to the area, seeing that the culprit had gotten away again. He narrowed his eyes. This surely couldn't be a coincidence.

**3. **

"Oh god, no way I am doing this!" Roy said. They were in the home improvements section, trying to hide from that one worker that kept on finding the aftermath of their attacks.

"Yes Roy, there totally is a way you're doing this!" Wally said cheerfully.

"And that way is to get out there and go for it, buddy!" Dick added.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But it's embarrassing." He finished with a bitter tone. But knowing that resistance was futile, he forced his legs to bring him to a standing position. And he almost painfully took one step forward. Then another. And another. Until he finally reached the toy department.

He scanned the shelves, looking for that one toy. Then he found it.

Picking it up by one of its thin arms, he said to the Dora toy in a less than enthused voice, "Let's go on an adventure."

"Aw, come on, Roy," a voice whispered from behind him, startling him enough to almost drop the item, "you've got to do better than that!"

His shoulders slumped, and he gathered up the courage to say, in a cutesy voice, "Let's go on an adventure!"

For the next few minutes, Roy paraded around the store, saying that one exact line over and over.

A clerk finally noticed his activities, and walked up to him. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to put that-"

"SWIPPER NO SWIPING!" Roy hollered. Then with a crazy look in his eye, he dropped the toy and ran away, arms flailing.

As the clerk picked up the Dora toy after a moment of just standing there, the employee from earlier watched from his place behind the jewelry counter.

He was onto something.

**4.**

Wally walked up to the cashier at the McDonald's in Wal-Mart. He tapped her shoulder, because she was busy texting. Looking up, she gave the kid an irritated stare. The speedster reminded himself to give a complaint about bad service to the manager.

"Hey, can I borrow a spoon? Well not borrow, just take. It's kinda important." He grinned up at her. She just raised an eyebrow and gave one to him.

"Thank you!" He called, grabbing the spoon and running to the frozen dairy section. Though not fast enough to give him away.

After looking at the flavors, he opened the foggy door and grabbed a large tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He then proceeded to sit down and opened the lid.

Wally licked his lips. He couldn't wait to eat his ice cream after slowly starving to death!

He stuck the spoon in the creamy dessert eagerly, shoveling it into his mouth. The speedster had a nanosecond to savor it before he swallowed.

Wally then finished it off in about 30 seconds before grabbing another.

He was so caught up in eating that he didn't notice the employee from before staring at him. He looked about ready to pop a blood vessel.

When Wally finally noticed him, he did a cute little wave and ran off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was heard throughout the store.

**5.**

"Alright guys, look at this one!" Dick said excitedly. "It involves all three of us! But I'll do the main part, okay?"

The redheads nodded in agreement, and Roy started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4,..."

Dick and Wally were out of earshot by then.

Wally looked around frantically, and dived into a large box of stuffed animals, sort of hiding him, but not really.

Dick had gone into the dressing rooms. He climbed over the top of one silently and dropped onto the floor.

He was met with the face of a young blonde haired boy, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, both that had tags on them.

"Hello." He said in a friendly manner.

"Hi." The boy said back.

"So, what's your name?" Dick asked.

"I'm Alex. Who are you?"

"Well nice to meet you, Alex!" Dick exclaimed, holding out his hand, "I'm Richard, but most of my friends call me Dick!"

Alex covered his mouth, as if saying his name would be a bad thing.

"Ha, I know! I have a silly name!" Dick said. "But there's no reason to be afraid of 'lil old me!"

A woman's muffled voice was heard from behind the door. "Alex, who are you talking to?"

As she opened the door, Dick turned around to face her. She instantly became hysterical.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY POOR LITTLE ALEX?!" What Dick assumed to be the kid's mother began beating him over the head with her purse.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Dick yelled, although it didn't really hurt.

An employee rushed in and grabbed Dick by his collar and dragged him out of the store. He then saw that his friends were there too.

They sat in a moment of silence before Dick finally suggested an idea.

"Let's go to Target next!"

**Well, here it is!**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**And have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews make me happy. I live off of reviews. **

Robin was seated in the living room at Mt. Justice, typing furiously on his keyboard. His tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He was hacking into the Justice League systems, which were pretty hard to hack into. It was the second hardest in the world, actually. The only harder system to hack into was the Batcave.

Robin was doing this because of his lack of entertainment. Conner went outside to walk Wolf, leaving him alone indoors. That big furry beast had tons of energy, and needed to be taken outside frequently, and Robin did _not_ want to join Conner in the activity. Once Conner returned to the cave with dirt all over his arms and legs, his hair disheveled. And Wolf was still bouncing around after that incident.

No one else was at the cave when Conner left. Megan practically dragged Artemis to go shopping, something the archer expressed her displeasure about extensively.

Kaldur was visiting Atlantis, of course. Although he loved being on land with his friends, he occasionally got homesick.

Wally was probably out to lunch with his uncle, seeing as it was around noon. One speedster was bad enough, but two? Boy, the owner of the restaurant would have to buy enough food to restock the entire place!

So now here he was, doing something to pass the time. He was nearly there, just a few more firewalls to get through, then the secrets the league was keeping were all his. He felt an evil laugh bubble up in his throat. This was going to be good!

He almost missed the silent footfalls of a certain caped crusader until he was right next to him. When Robin finally sensed the presence, he quickly closed the laptop.

"Uh, hey, Batman!" Robin said nervously at his nearly blown cover.

"What was on the computer, Robin?" Batman said in his deep gravelly voice.

"Oh, I was just, um, checking my grades! Yeah, I have all A's!" He said smoothly, finally regaining his composure.

"Sure you were, Robin," Batman almost said sarcastically. But he didn't. He was Batman. "Just don't let me find you hacking the Justice League systems. Again."

And with that, Batman walked off, setting the Zeta-tubes, and was teleported to Gotham.

Robin just stared at him as he left. He now felt like a complete derp. Yes, a derp.

"I'm never hacking the systems again," He mumbled under his breath, and started to look for something that would entertain him.

* * *

Wally was at lunch, waiting eagerly for his five burgers, three orders of french fries, his measly order of chicken strips, and two chocolate milkshakes. Mmmm, yeah, chocolate milkshakes.

His stomach growled in anticipation. Wally hadn't eaten anything in about forever, which in reality was only an hour. His uncle Barry could say the same. Both of them would possibly implode on themselves if they didn't get the proper nutrition they needed in about three minutes.

Wally started to slump in his seat. His stomach growled once again, so loudly that a few people from the other booths turned their heads to look at him.

He swore that this was going to be the end of him. He only had a few minutes left. Time to say his final farewells.

"B-Barry?" He said weakly, unable to lift his head from the table. "Tell m-my parents that-"

His request was interrupted by a too cheery red headed girl that walked up to their table, bearing food.

"Alright, so who had the five burgers, three baskets of french fries, the chicken strips, and the chocolate milkshakes?" Wally weakly raised his hand. She placed his large order on the table in front of him. She looked incredibly freaked out, a tad confused, and slightly disgusted as she told them their order.

"And who had the large salad with the, erm, nine hot dogs, and the extra large Dr. Pepper?" Barry gasped. "Y-you!" He pointed at her, a look of betrayal on his face. "You forgot the onion rings! How could you?" He asked, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"Um, I'm so sorry, sir! I'll bring them right away!" She set down his food and quickly walked off to get the crazy guy some onion rings.

Wally immediately picked up one of his burgers and took a large bite into it, almost spitting it back out. It was absolutely hot. He thought that he was going to get second-degree burns on his tongue.

He didn't want to spit it back out though, because it would just attract more attention to them. Barry was in the same situation.

They looked at each other in a panic, knowing what they must do. They must eat the rest of it.

And so they struggled to chew the food. Tears welled up in Wally's emerald eyes. Barry gripped the table so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

After about fifteen seconds, they managed to choke down their food. They looked at each other with triumph in their eyes.

"VICTORY!" Wally and Barry yelled in unison, attracting the rest of the people's attention. Everyone stared at them. They stared back.

The pair quickly sat down in embarrassment.

The lady came back. "Finally! My onion rings!" She looked at them, extremely puzzled.

The speedsters' gazes met each other's. What was wrong with her?

* * *

"No, no, no! There is no way I'm going to come back here again!" Artemis said, absolutely seething. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. That, combined with the fact that her dad paid a visit last night did nothing to help her bad mood.

"Please, Artemis! I thought that we could go on a shopping trip! Just us girls!" Megan said, tugging at her arm.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Listen Megan, I've already come with you on this 'shopping trip'. Isn't that enough?"

"But we only went to one shop! Can't we go to any more?" Megan pleaded.

"Yeah, we only went to one shop. That one shop proved that the rest of this trip was going to be a disaster. Better to end it now!" She said, her tone heavily laced with irritation.

Megan was doing puppy eyes now. "Please?" She asked. "Oh, pretty pretty please?"

Artemis scoffed. "There is no way we are going to continue this. And that's final."

Megan looked miserable. She didn't understand what was so wrong. They only knocked down one of the clothing racks. And she was just starting to pick up all the clothes too, when Artemis grabbed her arm and started to flee from the store.

"What was so bad anyway, Artemis?" Megan asked, innocence in her eyes.

"The problem is that everyone was staring at us! We knocked down those designer jeans, Megan! They were, like, fifty dollars! Each! And we both know that if something happened to them, we wouldn't have enough money to pay it off!"

"Oh." Megan said, understanding now dawning in her eyes. "Hello, Megan! But why can't we shop at any other-"

"No." Artemis said firmly. She knew that they were just going to get in another mess if they went anywhere else. "I'm leaving."

Megan stood her ground. "I'm going to stay here. We still need to buy some things for the rest of the team."

"No, you are. I'm outta here." And with those final words, Artemis walked away, heading toward the exit of the mall.

She pushed on the door, expecting it to open, but it didn't. She looked at it again. She pushed again, this time harder than before. It still wouldn't budge. Now she was getting pretty angry. The next time she pushed and it didn't work, she almost kicked the door in frustration.

Artemis looked at the door, as if expecting an answer for why she couldn't open the door. Then the white letters on the door caught her attention.

Pull.

She swore very loudly, and pulled the door open. Sure enough, it worked. As she was about halfway across the parking lot, she noticed the absence of something very important to her.

She sighed in defeat. Walking back to the spot where Megan still stood, Artemis grabbed her purse from her grasp and walked back, making sure to pull the door this time.

* * *

Conner walked Wolf around the small town near Mt. Justice. The animal was showing signs of enjoyment, wagging his tail every so often.

Many people stared at the sight of an unnaturally large wolf that was being walked by a well built teenager. And it wasn't attacking the teen, which was also odd.

He got more than a few questions from people passing by. Why were they so interested in Wolf? Conner saw plenty of people walk their dogs every day. What was so different about him?

He shook his head. Conner was never going to understand the people who lived here.

* * *

When Kaldur returned to Mt. Justice and asked his teammates about how the weekend had gone for them, he was answered with the same response from everybody.

It was completely average.

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


End file.
